


Cues

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe tried to smile and looked up at the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cues

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction.

"It's tradition," Katherine said with a smile.

"You know, we could take a photo for the McShep fans. They'd go crazy if you post it on the blog," Jane added with a grin.

David gave her a 'Ha-Ha' expression.

Joe tried to smile and looked up at the mistletoe.

He turned to David, trying to take his cues from him. How would they play this? Just a quick brush of lips as you'd expect from two guys who were just friends and goaded to do this by their wife and girlfriend respectively or go all out and make a theatrical movie kiss? Joe wouldn't put it past David to bend him down backwards.

But it was neither of those.

David took a step towards him, put his hand on Joe's hip and kissed him like he usually kissed Joe when he was neither especially turned on nor particularly in a hurry. Joe's head tilted automatically so that it was a perfect fit.

For a second he was just kissing David, their lips moving against each other with practiced ease, but then he remembered that they were being watched and had to force himself to withdraw slowly instead of violently pulling away.

This was insane. He didn't dare turn around because he was sure they must have seen this for what it was: A kiss between two people who'd done it a thousand times.

"He is a good kisser, isn't he?" When he turned to her, Jane watched him with an amused grin—and nothing else.

"Perfect," Joe managed without sounding too weird. He shot a look at Katherine, who just smiled. Joe tried not to visibly exhale in relief. They hadn't noticed.

"You know, there might be something to this _slash_ thing," Jane said to Katherine and the two of them walked towards the dining room, chatting amiably.

"That was..." Joe whispered, finally looking at David.

But instead of the mirroring relief that he'd expected, David watched him with an almost rebellious look. He squeezed Joe's hip, where his hand still lay, and then followed them, leaving Joe staring at him.


End file.
